Anfang...
by J.O. and Lilith
Summary: Unbekannte Mächte suchen Sunnydale heim, um uralte Kräfte zu reaktivieren. Please read + review.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Anfang...  
  
Author: Janus Odrin and Lilith  
  
E-mail: mygoddess@gmx.net  
  
Rated: R  
  
Spoiler: up to Season 6, Episode 05 – Life Serial  
  
Disclaimer: We own nothing from the Buffyverse. That privilege belongs to Joss Whedon etc...  
  
Summary: Unbekannte Mächte suchen Sunnydale heim, um uralte Kräfte zu  
  
reaktivieren. Doch ist nicht alles so, wie es zu sein scheint und Buffy sieht  
  
sich einer bis dato unbekannten Gefahr gegenüber...  
  
  
  
Anfang ...  
  
Es war eine dunkle und besonders stürmische Nacht. Unentwegt prasselten Regentropfen wie Kieselsteine gegen die Fenster und Wände des Hauses. Nicht einmal Dämonen trauten sich scheinbar bei diesem Wetter aus ihren Gräbern wodurch Buffy ihre Patrouille schneller als sonst beenden konnte. Willow und Tara schienen noch wach zu sein, Dawn dagegen schlief mit etwas Glück schon seit einer Stunde. Nachschauen wollte Buffy jedoch erst später da ihre Kleidung unangenehm durchnässt war und ihr der Sinn nach einer heißen Tasse Schokolade stand. Allerdings kam sie nicht weiter als bis zum Fuße ihrer Treppe, die in das erste Stockwerk ihres Hauses führte, als ein Blitz gefolgt von einem Donnern, welches so laut war das sogar Untote noch einmal gestorben wären, den Himmel durchzog.. Leicht zuckte sie zusammen als kurz darauf der nächste Schlag die Luft spaltete.  
  
Dann war es für einen Moment ruhig, ... es war so still, dass sie ihren Herzschlag förmlich als einen lauten Trommelwirbel empfand welcher den nächsten Schlag ankündigen würde. Und so war es auch, doppelt so laut wie die zwei ersten durchzog der Donner die Nacht und brachte die Erde fast zum Beben. Kurz flackerte das Licht der Lampen, dann erlosch es ...  
  
Nur wenige Sekunden vergingen bis Dawn und die Anderen aus den oberen Zimmern gelaufen kamen und am Kopf der Treppe stehen blieben. Ihre Gesichter wurden nur von den zuckenden Blitzen erhellt, zumindest, bis Willow eine Kerze hervorholte und sie mit einem Fingerschnippen entzündete.  
  
„Was ist hier los, Buffy?", Dawn schaute ängstlich und verunsichert in Richtung ihrer großen Schwester, doch diese wusste selber nicht genau, was sie sagen sollte. Es war schon seltsam ... aber es konnte auch nur einfach ein heftiges Gewitter sein.  
  
„Geh wieder ins Bett, Dawn, es ist nichts weiter als eines dieser berühmten Sommergewitter. Der Strom wird sicher auch bald wieder funktionieren. Und irgendetwas Auffälliges konnte ich draußen ebenfalls nicht beobachten. Also mach dir bitte keine Sorgen".  
  
Dawn schien zu spüren, dass Buffy sich selber wohl nicht ganz sicher war, schob diesen Gedanken jedoch lieber bei Seite.  
  
Buffys Blicke wanderten unterdessen zu Willow und Tara, welche sie besorgt ansahen. Spätestens nun wusste sie, dass mit Sicherheit etwas nicht stimmen konnte.  
  
„Bringst du Dawn bitte ins Bett und passt auf sie auf, Tara?", Buffy schaute ernst nach oben, worauf die junge Hexe, welche ihre Arme ineinander verschlungen hatte, leicht mit dem Kopf nickte. Anschließend löste sie ihre Umklammerung, legte sanft einen Arm um Dawns Nacken und ging dann langsam mit ihr zurück in ihr Zimmer.  
  
Dawn gefiel das Ganze nicht besonders und auch das eigenartige Gefühl keimte erneut in ihr auf. Doch wollte sie ihrer großen Schwester vorerst nicht mehr Probleme machen als unbedingt nötig.  
  
Kaum waren sie verschwunden, kam auch schon Willow die Stufen herunter gelaufen, und zog Buffy vor die Haustür. Auch wenn es in Strömen regnete, so war es doch nicht kalt ... Man spürte deutlich die Spannung, welche in der Luft lag und sogar dafür sorgte, dass einzelne Härchen sich langsam erhoben und ein Kribbeln auf der Haut erzeugten, das durch den gesamten Körper fuhr.  
  
„Buffy, du wirst es kaum glauben, aber die Energie welche zur Zeit entsteht habe ich noch nie zuvor erlebt. Es ist nicht unbedingt die Intensität ... es ist die Beschaffenheit! Und ich denke nicht, dass sie wirklich ... gut ... also positiv, rein oder halt ... gut ist. In Willows Stimme war deutlich Ungewissheit und Nervosität zu spüren, aber noch mehr bemerkte man ihre Neugier und ihr Interesse.  
  
„Und was ist das für Energie? Oder was soll ...", erneut schoss ein gleißender Blitz über ihre Köpfe hinweg und ging irgendwo in Sunnydale nieder ... Kurz darauf folgte der ohrenbetäubende Donner welcher Buffy mitten in ihrem Satz verstummen ließ.  
  
„Hast du etwa jemals derartige Blitze gesehen? Leider habe ich keine Ahnung, wozu sie gut sind ... aber ich könnte nachschauen! Nun ja es gibt sicher viele Rituale, die bei einem Gewitter durchgeführt werden, aber das Datum könnte uns ja helfen, und die Uhrzeit, und die Anzahl der Blitze und ...", Buffy unterbrach Willow mit einem Handzeichen.  
  
„Vielleicht haben wir keine Ahnung was hier vor sich geht oder weshalb es geschieht, aber ich weiß wo dieser Blitz gerade eben eingeschlagen hat."  
  
„Wo?"  
  
„Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, und glaube mir, Traumata der Jugend merkt man sich gut, dann ist es die Sunnydale High ..."  
  
„Oh mein Gott, soll ich Giles anrufen? Ich kenne da ein paar Bücher die uns wirklich weiter helfen könnten, oder einen Zauberspruch, ich könnte auch noch jemanden fragen oder wir trommeln alle zusammen und schauen gemeinsam nach was dort vor sich geht! Außerdem befindet sich dort ja der Höllenschlund und was das heißt wissen wir ja zu gut daher sollten wir so vorsichtig wie möglich sein, aber andererseits könnte es auch höchst interessant sein zu sehen was dort vor sich geht, obwohl das vielleicht nicht so eine gute Idee ist wenn man bedenkt was bisher so alles geschehen ist, aber ...." Willow überschlug sich förmlich mit ihren Worten und erneut musste Buffy sie unterbrechen.  
  
„Hol erst mal Luft, Willow ... Gerade weil es wohl um den Höllenschlund geht, bleibst du am Besten hier. Ruf Giles an und sag ihm, er soll schnellstens herkommen. Passt mit Tara auf Dawn auf und schaut ob ihr vielleicht schon irgendwas über außergewöhnliche Gewitter in Zusammenhang mit dem Höllenschlund herausfinden könnt, über eine Prophezeiung oder sonstiges. Ich werde mich unterdessen zur Schule begeben und schauen, wer oder was dort sein Unwesen treibt. Und wenn ich zur Abwechslung Glück habe ist das alles nur ein Zufall." Buffy lächelte ein wenig, um die Situation aufzulockern.  
  
„Sollen wir wirklich nicht ...? Ich meine, natürlich ist es immer gefährlich, wenn es um die Sunnydale High geht aber gerade deshalb ..."  
  
„Nein Willow, ich brauch dich hier bei Dawn. Keine Sorge, ich melde mich schon. Der, die oder das mit dem ich nicht fertig werde muss erst mal geboren oder erfunden werden." Erneut lächelte Buffy, wurde dann aber sofort wieder ernst und verabschiedete sich mit einer hastigen Geste. Willow nickte, verschränkte die Arme ineinander und ging dann zurück ins Haus, leicht enttäuscht wenn sie daran dachte, was sie nun wohl für ein magisches Ritual verpassen würde ... 


	2. Chapter 2

Es dauerte ungefähr zehn Minuten, bis Buffy die Sunnydale High erreicht hatte. Auf ihrem Weg dorthin bemerkte sie noch einige Blitzschläge, einer stärker als der andere. Am liebsten wäre es ihr gewesen, einfach nur ein Ruine anzutreffen, doch sie wusste, dass dies wohl leider nicht der Fall sein würde. Warum konnten die Dämonen nicht auch einmal Urlaub nehmen? Ein freies Wochenende würde auch schon reichen, ... aber nein, ständig gab es welche, die entweder die Welt vernichten, die Menschen vernichten oder einfach nur sie vernichten wollten. Aber gut, einfach die Arbeit erledigen und vielleicht bliebe dann ja noch etwas Zeit für Popcorn und Fernsehen. Da war noch so ein spannender Film angekündigt ... aber andererseits ohne Strom ...  
  
Wie dem auch sei als ihre Augen endlich die alte Schule erblickten, beschlich sie dieses bekannte unbehagliche Gefühl. Nicht nur die Erinnerungen, welche sie mit dem Ort verband, nein es drang eigenartig bläulich schimmerndes Licht aus einigen der verbrannten und kaputten Fenster.  
  
Wieder durchzuckte ein Strahl gleißenden Lichts die Nacht und traf, wie Buffy schon vermutete, genau auf das Gebäude. Sie merkte wie die Erde leicht vibrierte und grummelte leise. Warum nur dieser Regen ... ihre Jeans und ihre leichte Lederjacke waren völlig ruiniert. Ganz zu schweigen von ihrer Frisur, welche man inzwischen nur noch als ein Knäuel Haare beschreiben konnte. Nun, dort drinnen war jemand, der dafür bezahlen würde ... und sich dies auch nur vorzustellen, war schon ein wahnsinnig gutes Gefühl. Mit schnellen Schritten begab sie sich ins Gebäude. Überall floß Wasser die Wände hinab und verband sich mit den Überresten des Bürgermeisters zu einer klebrigen und zähflüssigen Masse. Nun waren wohl auch die Schuhe dahin ..., aber nicht mehr lange, und jemandem würde diese ganze Schweinerei noch ziemlich leid tun. Erneut traf ein Blitz auf die Schule, diesmal jedoch so stark, dass die Erde richtig zu beben begann und ein Teil der Decke herunter bröselte.  
  
„Der Höllenschlund ..., es kann nur etwas mit dem Höllenschlund zu tun haben!", murmelte Buffy (leise) vor sich hin, als sie plötzlich ein stilles Summen vernahm. Oder nein nein, es war kein Summen, es war eher eine Art Gesang, ein Chor. Vorsichtig folgte sie dem Ton, bis sie kurz vor der ehemaligen Bücherei stand. Ohne Zweifel kam das Geräusch und das Licht von dort. Doch es war so grell, dass sie kaum etwas erkennen konnte. Dafür hörte sie zwischen all dem Gesang noch eine Stimme, welche rituelle Zeilen zu sprechen schien, die sie jedoch nicht verstand. Langsam gewöhnen sich ihre Augen an das helle Licht und sie erkannte die Silhouetten von 13 Personen ... 12 schienen im Kreis um die 13 Person zu stehen, welche anscheinend die Zeilen sprach. Genauer konnte Buffy die Leute jedoch nicht erkennen, da sie in Kutten gehüllt waren.  
  
„Okay Leute, was auch immer ihr hier veranstaltet, die Party ist vorbei. Entweder geht ihr freiwillig nach Hause oder Mama wird böse."  
  
Entschlossen ging sie auf die Gruppe zu, die sie jedoch völlig ignorierte.  
  
„Halloooooooooo?! Versteht ihr mich nicht? Ich bin nass, mir ist kalt und ich bin milde gesagt etwas wütend darüber, dass ich nun nicht unter meiner Wolldecke sitzen kann um gemütlich fernsehen zu können, wie jeder normale Mensch an einem Donnerstag Abend!"  
  
Doch immer noch ignorierten die Gestalten Buffys Worte. Eher noch wurde jener, welche den Text las immer lauter und lauter. Es bahnte sich etwas an, was auch immer die Kapuzenmännchen taten, es erreichte seinen Höhepunkt. Und Buffy wusste genau, was sie tun musste.  
  
„Okay Jungs, ihr wollt es also auf die harte Tour. Aber sagt nicht, ich hätte euch nicht gewarnt!" Blitzschnell nahm sie Anlauf und rannte direkt auf die Person in der Mitte zu, plante geschickt über die anderen zu springen und mit einem gezielten Tritt die zentrale Person auszuschalten. Doch sie war noch nicht da, wenige Meter trennten sie voneinander und immer wieder sprach die Person die gleichen Worte, stetig lauter werdend.  
  
„Istas vires adsumen, istas vires adsumem, istas vires adsumem! LUBEO TE!"  
  
Laut rief die Person die letzten zwei Wörter aus ihrem Hals, worauf ein gewaltiger Blitz die Decke durchschlug und sich tief in den Boden grub. Der Donner, welcher ertönte, und das Licht, das erstrahlte, waren so intensiv das Buffy sich krampfhaft Augen und Ohren zuhalten musste, um nicht das Gefühl zu haben, dass ihr Schädel platzen würde. Kurz darauf entstand ein Sog, der Buffy einige Meter über den Boden zog ..., dann war alles ruhig. Langsam öffnete die junge Frau ihre Augen, als kurz darauf wieder eine Welle der Energie aus dem Boden schoss, und sie gegen die Wand schleuderte. Sie hatte das Gefühl als wäre sie die Kugel in einem großen Flipper Spiel, und als sie wieder einen einigermaßen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte, war es auch schon wieder dunkel um sie herum.  
  
Das Licht war verschwunden, ebenso die Personen, und sie hörte auch keinen Regen mehr.  
  
Etwas benommen wankte sie zu der Stelle, wo vor wenigen Minuten noch die ganzen Leute standen, doch da war nichts. Keine Überreste und auch keine sonstigen Spuren. Es war nur das gewaltige Loch in der Decke, durch das nun der Mond schien und die Spalte im Boden, welche durch die unwahrscheinliche Hitze des Blitzes jedoch wieder zusammen geschmolzen war. Ansonsten deutete nichts mehr auf das Ritual hin das eben noch hier stattgefunden hatte.  
  
Nachdenklich machte sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause, wobei sie bemerkte, dass der Strom in der Stadt wieder funktionierte. Auch war von dem Gewitter am Himmel kaum mehr etwas zu sehen, außer ein paar wenige dunkle Wolken. Giles, Willow und Tara warteten schon nervös auf ihre Freundin. Natürlich hatten sie die Blitze verfolgt und machten sich Sorgen.  
  
Doch bis auf hämmernde Kopfschmerzen und nasse Kleidung schien es Buffy gut zu gehen.  
  
Dawn schlief ebenfalls noch nicht sondern saß gemeinsam mit den Anderen um den großen Tisch im Wohnzimmer. Eigentlich wollte Buffy in Dawns Gegenwart nicht erzählen, was vorgefallen war, doch diese bettelte so lange, dass ihre große Schwester, welche sowieso schon genug für diesen Tag erlebt hatte, nach gab und detailgetreu erzählte, was sie in der Schule beobachtet hatte. Auch gab sie die wenigen Worte, welche sie halbwegs verstehen konnte, so gut es ihr möglich, war wieder.  
  
Nachdem sie fertig war, setzte Giles nachdenklich seine Brille ab, und begann mit einem kleinen Tuch, welches er geschwind aus der Tasche zog, seine Brillengläser zu putzen.  
  
„Nun, die Worte stammen eigentlich nur aus dem Lateinischen und bedeuten so viel wie Ich nehme die Mächte in mich auf, ich befehle es dir . Obwohl das nur eine sehr grobe Übersetzung ist. Sprich, es kann alleine schon von der Übersetzung her alles mögliche bedeuten. Da sich in der ehemaligen Bibliothek jedoch der verschlossene Höllenschlund befindet, können wir etwas mehr erwarten als einen einfachen Dämon. Jedenfalls wurde dort etwas beschworen, was aufgrund der allgemeinen Umstände, sprich des Gewitters, äußerst mächtig sein kann. Daher rate ich zu größter Vorsicht, bis wir genau wissen, was es ist und wie wir dagegen vorgehen können. Ich schlage vor, gleich zum Magic Shop zu fahren, um mit den Nachforschungen zu beginnen."  
  
„Wir helfen natürlich gerne, Giles." Willow und Tara sprachen diesen Satz fast syncron aus und kicherten dann kurz.  
  
„Nun Leute, ich denke nicht, das heute Nacht noch etwas passieren wird, daher wird es auch reichen, wenn wir Morgen genauere Nachforschungen anstellen. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie es euch geht, aber ich für meinen Teil will nur noch unter die Dusche und dann ins Bett. Dawn du solltest auch schon seit Stunden schlafen, du hast morgen Schule!" Buffy stand auf und warf ihre nun leicht faltige Lederjacke in die Ecke.  
  
„Wisst ihr, was mich die gekostet hat? Warum können Dämonen ihre eigenartigen Rituale nicht in einer lauen Sommernacht, oder vielleicht auch mal am Tage am Strand durchführen?" Buffy grummelte leicht, während Willow aufstand, ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legte und sie für ihren Einsatz lobte.  
  
„Nun Buffy, zweifellos hast du gute Arbeit geleistet. Ich denke jedoch, dass wir trotzdem sofort anfangen sollten, da ich kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache habe. Aber natürlich, ruh du dich erst einmal aus. Wir rufen dich an, sobald wir etwas finden sollten." Giles setzte sich wieder die Brille auf und Dawn begann damit aufzuzählen, wie nützlich und hilfreich sie bei den Untersuchungen doch wäre, und wie viel besser sie wohl voran kommen würden, wenn sie auch noch dabei wäre.  
  
„Okay Leute, macht was ihr wollt aber ich für meinen Teil bin wirklich fertig. Kommt ihr alleine zurecht? Ich muss Dawn endgültig ins Bett bringen und endlich trockene Sachen anziehen. Sonst kriege ich noch eine trockene Haut oder so ..."  
  
„Aber klar, Buffy." Willow lächelte und hockte sich wieder neben Tara.  
  
Kurz verabschiedete sich Buffy von den Anwesenden, und zog dann langsam Dawn aus ihrem Sessel, welche immer noch versuchte Argumente dafür zu finden, bei den Nachforschungen zu helfen. Doch ihre große Schwester ließ sich nicht sonderlich von den Worten beeindrucken und begann damit sie die Treppe hinauf zu schieben.  
  
„Komm Dawn, Schule macht Spaß, und sorgt dafür das du später einmal Erfolg hast!"  
  
„Buffy, das ist unfair! Ich bin sicher tausend mal so gut wie du in deiner Schulzeit, und du musstest nie pünktlich ins Bett!"  
  
„Das zählt nicht, ich bin die Jägerin. Und du bist nur meine kleine Schwester." Buffy grinste ein wenig während sie den Satz auf ihre trockene aber doch freche Art beendete.  
  
Kurz wendete sie sich dann noch einmal zu ihren Freunden die grade im Begriff waren, das Haus zu verlassen.  
  
„Falls ihr wirklich Hilfe Braucht, ruft Xander und Anya. Die freuen sich sicher, morgens um ein Uhr Bücher zu lesen."  
  
„Das ist so unfair Buffy ..."  
  
„Dawn ..."  
  
Kurz darauf hörte man, wie sich eine Tür im oberen Stockwerk schloss. Willow und Tara mussten ein wenig kichern. Giles dagegen schloss langsam seine Jacke und murmelte das es wirklich keine schlechte Idee sei Xander und Anya dazu zu holen. Es gäbe immerhin sehr viel zu lesen .. 


	3. Chapter 3

Es war ungefähr dreizehn Uhr nachmittags, als Buffy sich auf den Weg zur „Magic Box" machte. Die Sonne schien und es war angenehm warm. Die Spuren des Sturmes, der letzte Nacht tobte, waren kaum noch zu sehen. Auch die Leute machten einen völlig ruhigen Eindruck. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite plagte sich eine Frau mit ihrem Einkauf ab, aus der Seitenstraße bog ein älteres Pärchen und auf einer Bank saß ein junger Mann, der sich ein Eis schmecken ließ. So schien zumindest alles normal.  
  
Als Buffy endlich den Laden erreichte und die Tür öffnete war das Erste, das sie erblickte, die müden Gesichter ihrer Freunde.  
  
„Hey, wie geht es euch so? Oder sollte ich lieber nicht fragen?" Buffy streckte ihren Hals etwas und näherte sich mit gleichmäßigen Schritten dem Tisch, welcher im hinteren Teil des Geschäfts stand.  
  
„Hallo Buffy." Giles nahm langsam seine Brille ab und rieb sich mit zwei Fingern die Augen.  
  
Er, sowie Willow und Tara saßen gemeinsam an besagtem Tisch, welcher mit unzähligen aufgeschlagenen Büchern bedeckt war.  
  
„Hi Buffy."  
  
„Hi." Tara lächelte freundlich aber erschöpft und Willow hob leicht ihre Hand.  
  
„Ah, hey Buffy!" Es war Anya, die hinter der Kasse auftauchte und ein etwas zerrissenes Buch in der Hand hielt, das sie anscheinend gerade hervorgeholt hatte. Buffy blickte zur jungen Frau und musterte sie. Ihre Frisur war zwar ein wenig verrutscht, dafür stand das rote Kleid mit bunten Mustern welches sie trug ihr umso besser.  
  
„Hallo Anya, wie geht's dir?" Auch Anya musterte Buffy skeptisch.  
  
„Es geht so, du musstest ja nicht die ganze Nacht über alten und langweiligen Büchern hocken, obwohl du mit deinem Freund ein erotisches Abendessen im Bett mit anschließendem zügellosem Sex geplant hattest. Du kennst Xander nicht, wenn er Pizza gegessen hat ..."  
  
„Bitte sei ruhig Anya, bitte ... Was wir hier tun ist sehr wichtig". Giles holte tief Luft und man sah ihm an, dass er versuchte Anyas letzte Worte zu vergessen. Anya grummelte kurz, war dann jedoch still.  
  
„Wo ist Xander überhaupt?" Buffy schaute sich um, konnte ihn jedoch nicht erblicken.  
  
„Er musste zur Arbeit, versprach aber, anschließend sofort wieder zu kommen".  
  
Buffy nickte Willow bestätigend zu und schaute dann interessiert in die Runde.  
  
„Na Leute, was habt ihr herausgefunden? Zumindest sieht es so aus, als hättet ihr euch wirklich die komplette Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen. Das hättet ihr doch wirklich nicht tun müssen, kam denn etwas bei raus"?  
  
„Nein Buffy, absolut nichts! Die ganze Nacht war absolut umsonst. Selbst mir fallen auf Anhieb 412 Rituale ein, auf die diese Beschreibung passen könnte." Man merkte deutlich das Anya etwas wütend war, entweder durch den Schlafentzug oder ...  
  
Buffy ignorierte sie und schaute zu Giles, der seine Brille wieder aufsetzte und ein Buch schloss.  
  
„Nun Buffy, in der Tat sind wir kein Stück voran gekommen. Wie Anya schon zu sagen versuchte, es gibt einfach zu viele Möglichkeiten. Wir brauchen mehr Informationen, doch habe ich ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung, woher wir diese bekommen könnten."  
  
Kurz schaute Buffy zu Willow, welche ihre Freundin jedoch nur ratlos anschaute und ihre Hände im Schoß vergrub.  
  
„Na toll, dann werde ich mich einmal auf die Suche machen. Ich hab auch schon so eine Idee. Ihr macht am Besten erst mal eine Pause. Die habt ihr euch verdient. Nachher kommt außerdem Dawn vorbei, passen sie auf sie auf, Giles?"  
  
„Aber selbstverständlich."  
  
„Wir können wirklich noch suchen Buffy, das ist echt kein Problem. Ich wüsste da noch ein paar Bücher die hilfreiche Informationen enthalten könnten."  
  
Tara blickte müde aber hilfsbereit hinüber zu Buffy.  
  
„Ja, es würde uns wirklich nichts aus machen noch weiter zu suchen. Außerdem kenne ich noch einen Zauber, es dauert ein wenig, aber er hilft uns vielleicht, und wenn Giles die richtigen Zutaten hier hat geht es noch schneller." Kurz knuffte Tara Willow leicht unter dem Tisch, worauf diese verstummte und tief Luft holte.  
  
„Nein, das braucht ihr wirklich nicht. Es hat so auch wenig Sinn. Ich werde versuchen, noch ein paar Informationen zu sammeln. Außerdem sollten wir möglichst ausgeschlafen sein, wenn wir diese dann verarbeiten möchten."  
  
Buffys Blick wanderte von Tara zu Giles, der leicht seinen Kopf senkte.  
  
„Ja, Buffy hat recht, ruht euch erst einmal aus. Wir werden später sehen, was wir noch tun können."  
  
„Nun Leute, das wäre dann wohl vorerst geklärt. Ich sollte mich auch auf den Weg machen ,da ich rechtzeitig wieder hier sein möchte, wenn Dawn von der Schule kommt. Ihr ruht euch wie gesagt aus, sobald ich etwas Neues erfahren habe melde ich mich. Aber danke dass ihr euch schon so angestrengt habt".  
  
Buffy lächelte und Willow lächelte zurück.  
  
„Ist doch kein Problem, immer wieder gerne."  
  
Dann stand die junge Hexe mit Tara zusammen auf. Schnell streiften sie sich ihre Jacken über und verabschiedeten sich von Giles und Anya.  
  
„Pass auf dich auf, Buffy." Willow klopfte ihrer Freundin noch einmal auf die Schulter.  
  
„Wie immer, Willow." Buffy lächelte weiter und verabschiedete sich von den zwei jungen Frauen.  
  
„Bis bald." Freundlich hob Anya ihre Hand.  
  
Kurz nachdem Willow und Tara den Laden verlassen hatten, verabschiedete sich Buffy von Giles und Anya, um ihre Nachforschungen zu beginnen, und der Erste an den sie dabei dachte, war Spike. Somit machte sie sich augenblicklich auf den Weg zu seiner Gruft.  
  
Unterdessen ordnete Giles die abgearbeiteten Bücher und suchte noch ein wenig nach hilfreichen Anhaltspunkten während Anya etwas müde aber trotzdem aufgeweckt auf einen Kunden wartete.  
  
Als Buffy an Spikes Gruft angekommen war, hörte sie eine wütende Stimme durch die alte Tür dringen. Vorsichtig begann sie genauer hinzuhören.  
  
„Du glaubst wohl ich kann dir nichts tun, oder? Stimmt's das denkst du doch? Aber nicht mit mir. Nicht mehr! Ich habe von dem ganzen Mist hier genug! Und wenn du nicht augenblicklich tust was du tun sollst, breche ich dich in zwei Teile!"  
  
Buffy hatte genug gehört, dort drinnen wurde jemand bedroht und vielleicht war mit Spikes Chip etwas nicht in Ordnung. Es galt keine Zeit zu verlieren.  
  
Flink nahm sie Anlauf, schleuderte die Tür mit einem gewaltigen Tritt auf und landete mit ihren braunen Wildlederstiefeln bis zu den Knöcheln in einem See aus braunem Wasser.  
  
Leicht irritiert blickte sie vom Wasser auf in Richtung Spike, der sie verblüfft anschaute und einen alten Wischmob in seinen Händen hielt.  
  
„Gott, was ist hier los? Und warum bedrohst du ..., einen Besen?"  
  
Langsam ging Buffy ein paar Schritte zurück ins Trockene.  
  
„Ich wüsste nicht was dich das anginge Jägerin ..., aber das Ding funktioniert nicht so wie es soll. Wenn das so weiter geht, kann ich Goldfische in meinem Bett züchten."  
  
Spike schaute ein wenig beschämt, warf dafür aber den Besen mit großer Wucht in eine Ecke.  
  
„Nicht immer gleich aufregen Buffy, wenn das außerdem so weiter geht versichert mir niemand mehr die Tür."  
  
Buffy beachtete ihn jedoch kaum sondern blickte entsetzt zu ihren Stiefeln hinab auf denen sich die eigenartigsten Formen von Dreck festsetzten.  
  
„Kannst du kein Schild bei dir anbringen? Lebe in ständiger Lethargie und meine Wohnung gleicht einem Tümpel? Obwohl so sieht sie zumindest besser aus ... Aber nicht schon wieder ruinierte Schuhe. Mann ..."  
  
Buffy versuchte so gut es ging etwas von dem Schmutz abzuwischen ,doch es war hoffnungslos. Leicht seufzend wendete sie sich ganz Spike zu, in ihrem Bauch eine Wut über ihr eigenes Missgeschick empfindend, dass sie nur zu gerne an dem Vampir auslassen würde. Es war aber nicht nur das, es war schon alleine die Wut, dass es ihn gab ... wie konnte er nur so sein wie er war und existieren ... Aber gut, das war nun egal. Vielleicht hatte er Informationen, und nur darauf kam es jetzt an.  
  
„Tut mir leid, dass es mich gibt und das meine Gruft vom Regen überflutet wurde!" Spike gestikulierte etwas mit seinen Armen, drehte sich dann wieder um und tastete den Boden nach seinem Mob ab. Scheinbar hatte ihn der Regen auch überrascht. Er trug nur seine Jeans, die er an den Beinen leicht hoch gekrempelt hatte. Sein Mantel und sein Hemd hingen an einer Leine an der Decke der Gruft.  
  
„Nun Spike, es tut mir zwar wirklich leid was hier passiert ist, aber ich habe nicht zu viel Zeit und ich brauchte ein paar Informationen".  
  
Spike tat zwar so, als würde er Buffy kaum registrieren, nutzte aber die Gelegenheit seine Muskeln und seinen gesamten Oberkörper so gut es in dieser Umgebung möglich war zur Schau zu stellen.  
  
„Natürlich wegen Informationen bist du hier ..., also was willst du denn diesmal für Informationen?"  
  
Buffy bemerkte was Spike versuchte, ignorierte es jedoch nach außen hin und sagte sich selber wie lächerlich das doch sei ...  
  
„Das Gewitter gestern. Was weißt du darüber?"  
  
„Ein Gewitter halt ... ein leider etwas zu heftiges Gewitter, wie du siehst."  
  
„Komm Spike, ich habe keine Lust auf deine Spielchen. Also hilfst du mir nun oder nicht? Es war nicht einmal ein Vampir letzte Nacht draußen und in der Sunnydale High ging irgendetwas seltsames vor sich. Na klingelts nun?"  
  
Spike fand endlich seinen Mob, blickte kurz zu Buffy und warf ihr dann den nassen Besen entgegen. Zwar war sie leicht angewidert von dem seltsam riechenden Wasser, fing den Besen jedoch trotzdem.  
  
„Hilf mir hier, und ich werde sehen an was ich mich erinnere."  
  
Spike lächelte fordernd und blickte direkt zu der jungen Frau.  
  
„Spike, ich könnte dir dieses Ding in einer Sekunde durch die Rippen jagen. Und erst recht, wenn du mich zwingst noch einen Fuß in dieses Abwasserloch zu setzen."  
  
Blitzschnell holte Buffy aus und warf den Besen in Richtung Spike. Dieser erschreckte sich, verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel genau in das braune Wasser. Wütend sprang er auf und blickte auf den Besen, welcher ein ganzen Stück neben ihm gelandet war.  
  
„Das ist ja so jämmerlich." Buffy verschränkte ihre Arme ineinander.  
  
Spike dagegen hob bedrohlich seinen Zeigefinger und wischte sich mit der anderen Hand das Wasser aus dem Gesicht.  
  
„Pass mal auf Jägerin, du kommst her, trittst meine Tür ein, machst dich über mich lustig und willst Informationen von mir. Ich sehe da keinerlei Anhaltspunkt, dass ich etwas von dir will. Also entweder hilfst du mir, oder du lässt mich in Ruhe. Verstanden?"  
  
Mit einem Ruck hob Spike den Mob wieder auf und blickte zu Buffy.  
  
Diese verdrehte die Augen, löste ihre Arme und deutete an, dass er ihr den Besen herüber werfen sollte.  
  
„Meine Schuhe sind sowieso schon wieder ruiniert, also was soll's ..."  
  
Mit einem Ruck warf Spike der Jägerin den Wischmob zu und holte für sich einen Eimer. Leicht angeekelt stapfte Buffy darauf in die Gruft und fing an das Wasser herauszuwischen während Spike so gut schaufelte wie er konnte.  
  
Es dauerte einige Stunden, bis sie endlich fertig waren und sich erschöpft auf zwei Stühlen fallen ließen.  
  
„Ich könnte mich direkt an den neuen Moderlook gewöhnen. Hat so etwas cooles. Ein Freund von mir lebte mal einige Jahre im Sumpf. Was glaubst du hat der an Frauen abgeschleppt ..."  
  
Spike musterte die Umgebung, kramte dann eine nasse Zigarette hervor und begann damit, sie durch pusten und reiben zu trocknen.  
  
„So ich hab dir jetzt geholfen. Kannst du mir nun vielleicht etwas über letzte Nacht erzählen?" Buffy wurde langsam ungeduldig, begann damit die Beine übereinander zu schlagen, schaute dann aber Spike an und ließ es lieber ...  
  
Dieser grinste kurz, pustete dann wieder gegen seine Zigarette und blickte erneut zu Buffy.  
  
„Nun, also genaues weiß ich auch nicht. Es hieß halt nur, dass man am Besten nicht vor die Tür gehen sollte da „Die Dreizehn" auf der Suche nach ihren Seelen seien und dafür jede Menge Energie bräuchten. Da diese Information selbst von hochrangigen Dämonen sehr ernst genommen wurde dachte ich mir, dass da schon etwas dran sein muss. Mehr weiß ich jedoch auch nicht ... frag mich nicht wer „Die Dreizehn" sein sollen. Ich halt mich lieber vom Ärger fern." Spike wendete den Blick wieder seiner Zigarette zu und begann damit, sie anzuzünden.  
  
„Wer's glaubt Spike ..., aber toll, ich habe dir nun die ganze Zeit geholfen deine Gruft zu säubern, meine Sachen sind voll mit etwas das ich nicht genau identifizieren kann oder auch nur will und mehr hast du nicht? Willst du mich ..., Oh mein Gott, wie spät ist es?"  
  
Kurz schaute Spike nach draußen, schob dann für einen Moment seine Unterlippe leicht vor und murmelte leise etwas.  
  
„Also ... ca. 18:30 Uhr. Wieso?"  
  
„Oh nein, ich habe Dawn ganz vergessen ... daran bist nur du schuld."  
  
Hastig sprang Buffy auf und rannte aus der Gruft.  
  
„Kein Problem, freut mich wenn ich dir weiter helfen konnte." Rau rief er ihr die Worte nach, innerlich jedoch enttäuscht das sie weg war. Und dazu war seine Zigarette noch zu feucht und erlosch wieder ...  
  
Als Buffy endlich die „Magic Box" erreichte, wartete Dawn schon ungeduldig auf ihre große Schwester.  
  
„Wo warst du, Buffy? Ich warte hier schon seit Stunden auf dich ... Das ist mal wieder so typisch für dich. Ohne Xander wäre ich sicherlich auch noch verhungert!"  
  
Dawn schaute böse zu Buffy und senkte den Kopf dann etwas.  
  
„Ich hatte ihr schnell etwas geholt. Kein Problem. Hi Buff".  
  
Xander, der am hinteren Tisch saß, hob die Hand zur Begrüßung.  
  
„Danke, Xander." Grüßend nickte Buffy allen zu. Giles und Anya standen hinter der Kasse und schienen die Einnahmen zu zählen. Anya grüßte kurz zurück, Giles dagegen übergab die Arbeit komplett an Anya und wendete sich seiner Jägerin zu.  
  
„Hallo, Buffy. Konntest du etwas herausfinden?"  
  
„Vielleicht, eine Sekunde, Giles. Es tut mir wirklich leid, Dawn. Es hat nur alles länger gedauert, als ich es erwartet habe. Wirklich, es tut mir leid. Was würdest du dazu sagen, wenn wir nun nach Hause fahren, ich uns eine schöne Portion Popcorn zubereite und wir es uns vorm Fernseher gemütlich machen? Na ,was sagst du dazu?"  
  
Langsam ging Buffy zu ihrer kleinen Schwester die am Tresen saß und wohl gerade etwas gezeichnet hatte.  
  
„Nun ja, wenn es wirklich so wichtig war ..., aber du machst eine extra große Portion und ich krieg das meiste der Decke als Wiedergutmachung, ok?"  
  
Buffy lächelte liebevoll, legte ihr Hand auf Dawns Kopf und rieb sanft durch ihre Haare.  
  
„Aber natürlich, du bist die Königin."  
  
„Na ja, dann will ich mal nicht so sein ....". Dawn lächelte leicht zurück, begann dann jedoch etwas die Nase zu rümpfen.  
  
„Was riecht denn hier so? Das riecht ja wie Abwasser ..." Mehrmals holte das junge Mädchen Luft und auch Xander begann zu schnuppern.  
  
„Iiiiiiihhhhhhhh, Buffy, das bist ja du! Wo hast du dich nur rumgetrieben?"  
  
Dawn sprang auf und nahm ein paar Schritte Abstand zu ihrer Schwester.  
  
„Und was ist mit deiner Kleidung passiert?"  
  
Buffy schaute an sich herab und merkte erst jetzt im hellen Licht, was das Wasser ihrer Kleidung angetan hatte.  
  
„Das riecht als hättest du dich in irgend einer Schlammgrube gewälzt ... wie ekelig".  
  
Xander schaute ein wenig strafend zu Anya, die sich darauf sofort wieder der Kasse widmete.  
  
„Aber echt Buffy, du siehst wirklich verschärft aus. Und was klebt da unter deinem Schuh?" Selbst Xander konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Giles dagegen tat, als würde er den leicht beißenden Geruch nicht wahrnehmen.  
  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung was das ist, vorhin war es noch nicht da. Muss ich mir wohl hier vor dem Laden eingefangen haben."  
  
Kurz lehnte sich Buffy an den Tresen, hob ein Bein und entfernte den rosa Zettel mit den Fingerspitzen von ihrem Stiefel. Es war wohl eher Zufall, dass sie las, was darauf geschrieben war, aber es sollte zumindest einige Antworten geben.  
  
„Giles, kommen sie schnell."  
  
„Was ist denn Buffy?" Geschwind kam der Mann hinter dem Tresen hervorgelaufen und schaute auf den Zettel. Auch Xander stand, von der Neugier gepackt, auf.  
  
Es war ein Flugzettel wie es auch sonst Tausende von gab, doch auf diesem standen die Worte ...  
  
„Hilfe Jägerin! Was hat das zu bedeuten?" Buffy schaute zu Giles der den Zettel an sich nahm und ihn genauer betrachtete. Es war eine Anzeige vom Sunnydale Museum. Sie warben für einen alten Stab der dort kommende Woche ausgestellt werden sollte. Als Giles den Namen des Reliktes las, begann er zu schmunzeln.  
  
„Ich habe schon von dem Stab gehört, man erzählt sich er sei älter als die Menschheit selber. Es heißt, niemand geringeres als die Fürsten der Hölle hätten mit diesem Symbol der Macht regiert. Irgendwann ging er verloren ..., genau weiß ich es auch nicht. Er ist jedoch so etwas wie der Heilige Gral für alles, was böse ist. Nun scheint es als sei er wieder aufgetaucht und irgend jemand versucht dich darauf aufmerksam zu machen, Buffy."  
  
„Oh Mann, so etwas hier in Sunnydale? Das ist ja als würde man Wasserstoff und Luft mixen."  
  
Xander runzelte die Stirn etwas während Anya hinter ihm angelaufen kam.  
  
„Wasserstoff und Feuer mein Dummchen ... zumindest, wenn du eine Reaktion hervor rufen möchtest. In der Dämonenwelt erzählt sich fast jeder Geschichten über den Stab, wo er wohl liegt oder, dass man ihn sogar kurz gesehen habe. Im Grunde jedoch habe ich nie einen wirklichen Anhaltspunkt für die Existenz dieses Stabes gesehen. Wie schon gesagt, nur Angebereien." Kurz betrachtete Anya das Bild, welches auf dem Zettel abgedruckt war. „Aber wenn es ihn wirklich gibt dann ... hui! Aufregend!"  
  
„Nun Anya, das ist sicher kein Spielzeug. Und Buffy, wer auch immer dir diese Nachricht hat zukommen lassen, könnte ebenso gut ein Feind sein. Die Person weiß, dass du die Jägerin bist, was vielleicht gerade darauf hinweißt das es eine Falle ist."  
  
Genau wusste Giles auch nicht, was er sagen sollte, aber der Stab weckte in ihm die Neugier.  
  
„Was machen wir nun?" Xander schaute fordernd in die Runde und hob die Schultern ein wenig.  
  
„Na was wohl, Giles und ich fahren zum Museum, Xander und Anya, ihr bringt Dawn nach Hause und wartet dort auf uns."  
  
„Ach komm Buffy, lass uns doch alle zusammen hinfahren! Ich bleibe auch immer bei Xander und Anya im Hintergrund." Dawn quetschte sich zwischen die Leute und schaute alle mit ihren großen Augen an.  
  
„Nein Dawn, keine Diskussion, Wenn etwas gefährlich ist, dann das. Wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren, auf geht's." Mit den Worten drehte Buffy sich um und hechtete zur Tür. Giles nahm sich schnell seine Jacke und ging mit großen Schritten hinterher.  
  
„Anya, vergiss nicht dich um das Geld zu kümmern und den Laden abzuschließen. Und bitte ..., esst keine Pizza."  
  
Dann verließ Giles mit Buffy zusammen den „Magic Box.  
  
Dawn grummelte etwas und setzte sich wieder an die Theke. Xander dagegen blickte mit leicht schiefem Kopf zu Anya. „Pizza ... ?"  
  
Die Straßen waren nicht sonderlich voll und in Giles Auto kamen die zwei sehr gut voran.  
  
„Sag mir Buffy, was konntest du noch herausfinden? Und wenn du mir die Frage gestattest, was ist mit deiner Kleidung geschehen?" Kurz drehte sich Giles zu Buffy, richtete dann seinen Blick jedoch wieder auf die Straße.  
  
„Fragen sie am Besten nicht ... Aber zu den Infos, nun ich war bei Spike. Er sagte mir das „Die Dreizehn", womit er wohl die Kapuzenmännchen meinte, ihre Seelen suchten. Können sie damit etwas anfangen?"  
  
Interessiert schaute Buffy zu Giles, der angestrengt zu überlegen schien. 


End file.
